Darkness Falling
by Strawberriedanish
Summary: Artemis is fifteen, and once again returns to St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen. All he wants to do is get through the next few years in peace and quiet. Will he succeed? Not if his new roommates have anything to say about it...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Artemis Fowl. (Now insert your own little disclaimer joke here ( x ) because I can't think of one.)**

**A/N****: Hey, Tora here. After being almost completely absent from the fandom for over a month, I've decided to start writing again. I've really wanted to do this story for a long time, and I'm so happy I'm finally posting it. **

0000000000000

Dr. Poe delicately sipped at his coffee, watching the huddle of teachers through half-closed eyes. It was only a week until St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen opened its doors to the borders. A concept that created tension among the staff. Especially today. Because today was the day each core subject teacher was assigned a dorm house.

Dr. Poe himself experienced no stress whatsoever from this event. It was mostly because he wasn't required to manage a set of dorms, unlike the other staff. Another part was the fact he didn't have to plan any lessons, or really do much academic work with the students themselves at all. His sole job was to provide a shoulder to lean on when the stress of classroom life was just too much to bare, and other make-the-students-feel-better-about-themselves counselor duties.

He allowed his posture to slouch, sinking his body further into one of the red plush armchairs of the second floor teacher lounge. The doctor truly did feel sorry for whichever teacher was put in charge of dorm house nine. It was rumored that every year the school administrators lumped all the "troubled" borders in that dorm house. So far, those rumors had been true.

The band of teachers began to disperse, each heading off to tend to their own business. Only one man was left standing in front of the bulletin board the administrators used to post announcements. A sympathetic smile spread across Dr. Poe's face. This must be the teacher who had been assigned to dorm house nine.

The man turned, massaging his face with one hand. Dr. Poe instantly recognized this athletic man. Mr. David Mackey, science teacher to the fifth year students. At twenty-six, he was the youngest teacher in the school. The doctor had heard many things about this man; how he had received love letters from the students, the time he almost set the science room on fire, and then of course his little tradition mysteriously disappearing for days at a time during winter and spring break.

Dr. Poe was frankly surprised that the science teacher hadn't been fired yet. Al though, his students have had the top science scores of the school for the past three years on final exams. _Wasn't Artemis going to be in this man's class this upcoming year?_ He mused. _Well, maybe Master Fowl will be able to break this man's rebellious spirit. _

As Mr. Mackey passed the doctor's chair, he looked up. "I guess I'm the unlucky one." He said, sighing.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I will be there for you." Dr. Poe offered, but Mr. Mackey waved him away.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'm fifteen myself." He answered.

Mr. Mackey stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Dr. Poe rose from his chair, highly doubting this man would actually be able to cope with the most problematic students in the school.

He made his way over to the quark bulletin board. He himself was curious to see who the roommates of dorm nine would be. Last year's students had all graduated, so this upcoming year meant new borders.

There it was. The packet of papers separated and vertically tacked into columns. Each crisp white paper listed the boarding house number, the teacher who would watch over the dorm, and the eighteen students who would call those rooms their home away from home until the end of the school year.

Dr. Poe ran his finger along the papers, searching for dorm house nine. He pressed the tip of his finger deeper into the paper, creating grey little creases in the once perfect white. He probably knew most of the students in dorm nine already. They had all come to see him at least once, some three or more. He could list them by their problems and insecurities. Disrespectful, depressive and drug addiction, just to name a few.

As his finger scrolled down the list it paused at one name. Artemis Fowl. So the administrators finally recognized him as a problem child, after his years of verbally abusing teachers and bullying the students. This would be interesting. That makes two problematic geniuses in one dorm house. Luckily the other one has no interest in showing off his talents like Artemis does. Maybe there will be a little less melodrama this year than last. New students always mean change.

Hopefully the change will be good, and not the other way around.

0000000000000

"I win again." The boy said. He unceremoniously knocked over the king. Checkmate. This game had gotten boring. Didn't his father understand he would never beat his son at chess?

His father leaned back against his metal chair. He stared at the chessboard in defeat. "Well that's it then. I guess I give up. You're the better player."

"Hmph. And it only took you twelve times toady, instead of the usual fifteen." The boy rested his elbow on the high table, cupping his chin in his palm. He gazed out into the beautiful scenery of Athlone. He focused his mind on how the sunset turned the River Shannon into a glittering mirror, trying hard to completely ignore his father.

_This could be the last time I live in our Ireland house by the water. _He thought. The boy sighed. He hadn't known many people in this town so it's not like anyone would miss his family if they left. But the scenery was wonderful. He had been so inspired by its beauty that he snuck out every night to paint it, something he had before never dared to do.

His father tapped the table for attention. "School starts in a week, as you know. I'm not saying St. Bartleby's is a horrible school, but isn't it a little beneath you? I mean, I'm sure you're even smarter than all of the teachers at the school by now. Your mother and I received the results for your I.Q. test yesterday."

"Oh really?" The boy asked, not sounding the least bit interested.

"Yes, and based on the number we got back, I think it's time you start looking at colleges. Maybe something Ivy League. I'm always hearing about how American colleges are so good from my poker buddies. Or Oxford in England. If we send in your application, you could transfer there by January. What do you think about that?" He leaned in closer to his son, waiting for an answer.

A small breeze blew across the water, forming deep waves and destroying the boy's river mirror. The breeze came up and onto the mansion's deck, pulling gently at their hair. The youth wondered if there were rivers like this one in America or England. _Probably not_, he figured.

"I don't think so Dad. College isn't an option right now. I'd prefer to finish the remaining three years at St. Bartleby's first." He replied.

His father violently slammed his palm against the table. This was not the answer he had expected out of his only son. "Well, why not? You're a genius! You should be at college by now with your I.Q., studying to be a doctor, or a lawyer. Not hanging around with boys who have half your brains!"

"You've forgotten that there's going to be another genius like me there. I could talk to him." The boy still refused to look at his father. He preferred the beauty of this sunset to his father's angry face any day.

"So what? That's just one. And I'd bet all my money that you're smarter than him too! Trust me Satori, you don't want to go to this school anymore. Act your I.Q., and go to college. Make your mother proud." The wind had stopped, and his father had shoved his chair back, forcing himself into Satori's line of sight.

Satori rose, and started back towards their riverside mansion. His feet made soft hollow sounds against the wooden deck as he made his way to the screen door that protected their living room from the local insect life. With his back turned to his father, the youth grinned. "My mom'll be proud no matter where I go, or what I'll do. She's said it herself, many times when I was younger. So that's two against one Dad. I'll be inside, packing my things."

Satori opened and closed the screen door behind him as his father watched, shaking his head in disappointment. His father knew he could do nothing. _He has a stubborn streak, just like his mother. I hope the head of his dorm is ready and waiting for boys like him. _

**A/N****: Athlone is in Ireland, by the way. Please review. ; )**


	2. Meeting the Students

**A/N: I was on TV a couple of days ago. It was because I participated in the C.H.O.I.C.E.S program at Lehigh University. The cameramen took video of a couple of friends and me making putty for one of the labs. Then the footage was played on the five o'clock news. My mom was pretty excited about it. **

Artemis breathed in deeply through his nose, feeling his diaphragm muscle contract in his abdomen, pushing at the rib cage to expand his lung capacity. The genius held the air for just a moment, and then let it go. The dirty carbon dioxide rushed out of his system as the diaphragm relaxed. Artemis had completed his long winded sigh.

But it wasn't just any sigh; it was a long meaningful, why-have-I-been-forced-to-go-through-with-this sigh. An I-cannot-believe-you-sent-me-here breath.

As in, forced to be sent to St. Bartleby's. _Well, it wasn't just St. Bartleby's he hated being at,_ he reasoned, _it was every secondary school in the country. _

Artemis glanced at his surroundings. His bedroom was much smaller here than back at the manor. And yet, the administrators of the school expected it to fit two people. This was not going to work out.

He placed the lightest of his four suitcases on the bed. The mattress sagged slightly under its weight. Tiny wrinkles dented the dark blue comforter, reminding him somewhat of a cracked sidewalk. Truthfully, those wrinkles were the most interesting thing in the room. Bland white walls surrounded Artemis like a caged bird, and his feet dipped into the tan carpet. A single ray of evening sunlight shone through the plexi-glass of a window between the small twin beds, coating the adjacent nightstand in orange.

Artemis stepped across the room towards the large closet that he would share with his roommate. All that occupied the hollow space were a few bare shirt hangers. Artemis planned to later construct some sort of divide for the closet; he didn't want another boy's clothing mixing with his own.

The genius made his way over to the bathroom, inspecting the cool marble of the counters and sink. He ran his index finger over the lid of the toilet. Artemis's lips curled back in disgust. This toilet was covered in dust. Didn't this school employ any cleaning services?

A door slammed and the thudding of feet could be heard in the rooms beneath him. Artemis left the bathroom and sat down on his bed, sighing in agitation for the fifth time in the past hour. His dorm mates had arrived. And they were as loud as teenage boys could possibly be. Artemis could clearly hear their shouts through several layers of drywall.

"Hey! We get our own kitchen!"

"I haven't seen you all summer Adrian! How have you been?!"

"Yessss! Flat screen TV! Woo-hoo!"

Artemis swore he could feel the dorm house shake as the boys thundered up the steps, their luggage thumping along behind them. The genius wished that he hadn't finished the family taxes _before _he arrived at the school. At least then he would have had something to do. The mattress bounced as Artemis lifted himself off and knelt on the floor. He unzipped the largest of his four suitcases and began to rummage through it, searching for an unread book or anything else that may help him at least _look_ busy. Idleness could provoke his fellow adolescents to try and speak with him. He didn't want, nor need their company.

His hand had just brushed the glossy cover of what he hoped was a brand new book when the door flew open, and a short, blond haired youth wearing the St. Bartleby's blazer sprinted inside. His luggage sailed out of his pale hands and slid across the twin bed next to Artemis, smacking to a stop against the headboard. The boy hurridly tore off a backpack that had been slung over one shoulder and unzipped it. He felt around inside for a moment, and Artemis's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he carefully drew out a dark black pistol.

The boy was about to rush out of the room when he spotted Artemis kneeling on the carpet. He paused in mid-stride and his face broke out into a toothy grin. "Oh hey mate. Din't see you there for a sec. Name's Travis."

Artemis opened his mouth, but before he could speak the boy ran off, slamming the door behind him. The youth of Ireland were surly not _all_ this rude. But then again…based on Artemis's past experiences, they probably were.

Artemis continued to dig around in his suitcase, this time searching for a cell phone. He should at least notify Butler that his roommate carries a weapon. He sneered as he realized this would be a perfect excuse to get him out of school. Artemis hadn't had a chance as of yet to commit the student handbook to memory, but he assumed that there was at least _one_ rule outlawing the possession of guns on campus.

He would simply point this out to his bodyguard, who would not doubtedly point it out to his mother and father. Of course they would immediately pull him out of this horrid school once and for all, after promptly declaring it too unsafe for their little Arty.

Artemis nearly jumped out of his skin as the door creaked open, its poorly oiled hinges screeching in protest. A long, thin hand wrapped itself around the edge of the door and a head poked its way into Artemis's room. A boy slightly taller than Artemis himself stared at the genius with tired eyes the color of dishwater. The boy brushed a long strand of dark teal hair behind an ear as he spoke to Artemis, "The head of the dorm requests that all boarders assemble in the common room. If you would please…"

"I'll be there in a moment." Artemis said. The boy sank away from the doorway and Artemis proceeded to phone Butler.

The phone beeped several times, really trying to reach the manservant's own cell. But the battery seemed to fizzle out and the cell phone's screen went blank. Artemis scowled. It seemed as though he had forgotten to charge his phone before leaving the manor. He would have to wait several more hours to make a call.

Hooking his phone up to a portable charger and plugging it into a wall, Artemis left the safety of his bedroom and headed out into the chaos that was a boy's dormitory. He was pushed and shoved down the hallway by the other, larger students running downstairs. Several times he spotted a flash of blond hair of his roommate, moving through the throng. Why hadn't anyone sent him to the dean's office yet?

Suddenly Artemis was shoved roughly into a wall, his back forcefully hitting the painted surface. He blinked away the shock and found himself staring into the neck of another boy. The boy turned, and eyed Artemis with malicious black eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" He snarled, pushing himself away from the genius.

Artemis mirrored his glare. How dare this boy talk to him like this! Clearly he was merely an innocent bystander, and yet he was being blamed for their collision. "You're one to talk. I believe it was _you_ who slammed into me, and not the other way around."

Several other boarders took notice of their little scuffle and paused to watch. Artemis's eyes darted around the hall. These boys had formed a slight half circle around the pair, clogging up half of the hallway. Even more students had stopped to stare, and it seemed as though the whole dorm had now halted to see this morning drama through.

The boy's fists were slightly raised; a clear sign he wanted a fight. Artemis was a champion at mental fights; online chess and the like, but physical scraps he carefully avoided. Though this boy was very slightly shorter than Artemis, the genius noted that his arms had more muscle than his own, and were no doubt stronger.

Artemis had yet to reach the "bulking up" period of puberty many males go through, which meant his arms were still small and scrawny. He hadn't yet mastered the art of coordination either, so if the aggressive youth did in fact start something, it would defiantly be over quickly.

For probably the first time in his life, Artemis wished there were a teacher nearby. At least then maybe this boy would be controlled. His peers didn't seem too intent on helping him. In fact, it looked as if they were rather enjoying the spectacle. Artemis could even hear the crowd egging the boy on, with shouts of "go get 'em" and "fight, fight."

The boy raised one of his tight fists level with Artemis's face. Artemis's nose scrunched up; it took all of his willpower to keep the rest of his face from flinching.

"I don't believe hitting me would be wise." Artemis tried negotiating with the boy. The genius calmed down his own rapid breathing and attempted at speaking in a low calming voice. Artemis hoped, that like a wild beast, this boy could be calmed with soothing words.

The boy answered by pulling his arm back and taking a swing at Artemis. Artemis closed his eyes, completely scrunching up his face in preparation for the blow. He desperately hoped the fist connected with a cheek or an eye rather than his nose. A bloody nose was much less fetching than a bruise. A swollen nose couldn't be covered up with a touch of make-up either.

"Argh! What are you doing?!"

Artemis opened his eyes, blinking once more in shock. Where was that blinding pain of fist against flesh? The genius immediately sank to the floor, putting himself out of harms way. He looked up, and surveyed the scene around him. The crowd of boys had dispersed, muttering about the ruined fight. Artemis's attacker was being held firmly by another taller boy with light brown hair and smiling eyes.

"Bo, please don't act so violent. It's not very fetching. Neither are red highlights in black hair." Artemis's savior said while nodding pointedly at the other boy's spiked up hair.

"Let me go!" Bo squirmed.

"Sure, whatever you say." The brown haired boy grinned, letting Bo go. He spun headfirst into the opposite wall.

Relieved of his squirming burden, the boy made his way over to Artemis, ignoring Bo's curses from several feet away. He stretched out a hand to Artemis, smiling cheerfully.

"Satori Dalry. And you are?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Artemis ignored the Satori's hand, preferring to balance against the wall as he rose. He eyed the taller boy with curiosity. "Artemis Fowl the Second."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Artemis." Satori said. He jerked his head lightly to the left. "Now shall we join the others in the common room? I believe they're waiting."

**A/N: Please review. : )**


	3. Slipping in and out of Trouble

"Fowl…where have I heard that name before?" Satori faced backwards towards Artemis as he walked. The brown haired boy cocked his head to the side, as if trying to remember something extremely important.

The two boys had begun their short trek to the common room, leaving Bo behind. Being the prideful genius that he was, Artemis had refused to abandon his own confident-albeit slow-stride to keep up with Satori.

Artemis shot an icy I'm-not-telling-you glare at the taller boy. He sharply glanced at the Rolex buckled around his left wrist. Good, it was almost time for dinner. Artemis himself had become quite peckish in these past few hours. He would quickly check in with the head of the dorm, and then hurry to the dining hall.

Satori snapped his fingers. "Of course! Your father was the one who went missing several years ago in Russia. It was splashed all over the news."

"Hmm…how wonderful of you to remember." Artemis murmured.

"Thanks. Well here we are." Satori paused in front of a pair of solid oak doors. He leaned against the door, patiently waiting for Artemis to catch up. Artemis quickened his pace, and managed to reach Satori in record time.

He glared at the taller boy. Well? Wasn't Satori going to open the doors? Artemis tried to push his way past, but the other boy stopped him.

"Wait for Bo." He said, grinning.

Artemis heard the methodical thud of running feet several meters away. Bo suddenly whipped around the corner in full sprint, his dark hair flying behind him. Satori lazily stuck a foot out into the hallway. Sure enough, Bo snagged his own foot on Satori's and flopped to the floor with a sound thump.

"Door's right here genius. You don't have to run anymore." Satori said. He bent down and pulled the smaller boy up by his blazer collar.

Bo glared at him. "I knew that!" He snapped. Without any further ado, he shoved open the doors and stomped into Dorm Nine's common room.

Satori faced Artemis and lowered himself into a bow. "After you." He said.

Artemis nearly rolled his eyes at this clichéd gesture. Instead, he ignored Satori's smirking face and strolled through the doors.

The genius had expected to have walked in on the dorm head's speech. A speech that, per custom, is always given on the first day. Instead he was met with silence. It wasn't just any silence, such as an empty room silence, or the quiet silence that comes with students working on several hours of homework. The icy feeling of _this_ particular silence could easily chill souls and create goose bumps on top of goose bumps.

Artemis instantly realized what kind of silence this was. It was the type of silence that _only_ occurred when a teacher in the room was extremely angry. And judging by the frozen body of Bo several steps ahead of him, he was the target of the teacher's anger.

The teacher in question stood erect in the middle of the common room's living area. The rest of Artemis's so-called "peers" were lounging on the sofa, frozen as well by the cutting anger of the dorm head.

The teacher's face was deeply wrinkled with the long years of stress he had endured instructing the boys of St. Bartleby's. What remained of the teacher's hair was stark white and wispy. His drab suit hung limply along his frail frame. Artemis realized that if in fact he ever had the chance to face this man one on one in combat, this might be the one opponent he could beat.

Of course Artemis's assumptions changed completely once the man opened his mouth. His voice was like a foghorn; slightly muffled but still blaringly loud.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY COMMON ROOM _LATE_!" He boomed at Bo. Artemis could have sworn the already short boy shrank another few inches. Bo's shoulder's instinctively rose and his knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists in fear.

"SIT DOWN NOW!" He ordered, thrusting his index finger out towards an empty seat on the sofa. Bo silently did as he was told. The other students shifted slightly on the couch, making room for his small frame.

The man glared at Bo for several seconds before noticing Artemis out of the corner of his eye. He spun on his heel to face the genius. With nostrils flaring and his face red from shouting he screamed again, "ANOTHER ONE?! HOW IS IT THAT THERE ARE SO MANY LATE STUDNETS?!"

Artemis took two deep breaths to keep himself calm. He would never be afraid of a teacher, no matter at what volume their voice was. "There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for my tardiness. If for one moment you could quiet yourself down; then perhaps I can explain."

His downright directness shocked the teacher. Most students had cowered in fear even at the thought of his yells. Yet this one had somehow managed to remain calm.

Taking advantage of the teacher's silence, Artemis opened his mouth once more to speak. But before he could say a word he was cut short by the loud slam of the porch door several meters behind the back of the couch.

All the students turned around in their seats to catch a glimpse of the man in the doorway. His tall athletic build was complemented by the slightly round features of his face. His bangs flopped forward over his hazel eyes.

The man strolled into the room as if he owned the place, all the while stroking his thin beard. As he smiled, faint wrinkles appeared in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry Dr. Burke. I think we should switch dorms again. I want to be back in the dorm I was originally assigned to."

Dr. Burke inhaled heavily through his nose, and held his breath for several seconds. As he released the breath through his mouth, he nodded. "I agree. I'd rather be working with more responsible seventh years than this bunch." He glared disdainfully at the boys.

The bearded man rushed back out to through the porch door, and then re-entered with several suitcases in tow. "I thought you might say that. Good thing I brought all my stuff with me, eh?" He shoved his suitcases up against the back of the long couch and leaped to Dr. Burke's side. "Now why don't I introduce myself to the kids while you get packed up?"

"Very well. I will be up in my rooms." He began to leave the room. As he walked past Artemis he scowled and pointed to the couch. "You! Go sit down!"

Artemis returned the old man's scowl two-fold and made his way over to the couch. The common room's single couch was basically a high quality L shaped piece of furniture made of plush maroon material. Al though it was large, there was no room for Artemis. He made do by delicately positioning himself on the equally plush and maroon footrest.

Their new dorm head cleared his throat. "Well, it looks as though you're all here." This made Artemis turn and do a quick head count of the boys. Satori waved to him from his position between a red headed boy and the arm rest. How did he manage to sneak in the room without being seen?

"No wait." The man said. His brow furrowed in confusion as he shoved his hand down his pants pocket. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and smoothed it out. "Who are you?" He asked Bo.

Bo stood. "Bardoe Larsen."

"But you're not on my list. Are you sure you have the right dorm?"

The boy ran a hand through his spikes. "I am the transfer student from the U.S. You must not have me registered in the system yet."

Their dorm head motioned for him to sit down. "Okay, whatever. My name is Mr. Mackey. I expect all of you to go to dinner in the dinning hall then retire to your rooms. Tomorrow classes will begin so be up bright and early. I will be in the teacher's lounge if you need me." With that he strolled out the door once more.

The students immediately scattered after the door slammed. Artemis himself rose and was about to leave for dinner when Satori tapped him on the shoulder. Artemis brushed away the hand. "I would prefer that you just leave me alone so I can eat in peace at the dinning hall."

Satori laughed in his face. "Screw the dinning hall, how about we hit the town for food?"

Artemis glared at him. "No."

"Aw, but why not? Are you chicken?" Satori sneered. "Everyone is going."

"Well then all the more reason I am not going." Artemis crossed his arms. Couldn't this boy take the hint?

"That doesn't answer my question." Satori mirrored Artemis, and crossed his arms as well.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? I guess you do. I do not want to "hit the town", as you call it, with morons like yourselves. None of you could hold a conversation for more than thirty seconds with someone as ingenious as I. It would be a clear waste of time for both you and me if I attend." Artemis smirked.

"Okaaay. You go ahead and hang out in the dinning hall alone. Oh wait, you won't be alone. I'm sure Dr. Poe would keep you company. You know how much he likes to cozy up to the loner-types." Satori sneered as Artemis's face lost its arrogant smirk.

It was true. Dr. Poe did try to befriend anyone he caught alone. Artemis sighed. He had two choices: either go out with his peers or stay in with Dr. Poe.

"The town has better food…" Satori prompted. "...and you can wear whatever you want…"

"Fine, I'll go." Artemis said.

Satori wrapped an arm around the genius's shoulders and flashed him a toothy grin. "I'm glad you see it my way." He turned his head to face several other boys ambling about the kitchen. "Hey! Get ready to go out! Artemis is paying!"

"What?!"

**A/N: This story is basically a war and peace plotless fic. It's a multitude of sub-plots and no real main plot. Please review ; )**


End file.
